Triad
by whitetiger62512
Summary: in an AU where thane is not sick and soulmates exist meet Felix Shepard. a pixie like biotic with not one but two soulmates and both of them are drell, Thane meets Felix who at the time is a smuggler for the hanar and married to Irikah.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 well this is unexpected?

Felix Shepard walked down the streets of the market looking for her contact, she really hated this cloak and dagger bull shit the hanar seemed to think was needed for smuggling people. Spotting a green skinned drell that matched the description she had been given Felix approached him. "Excuse me my Omni-tool is broken do you know where a terminal is?" the drell looked up and raised a brow scale before responding. "I am sorry I do not but I know the name of a good repair shop if you want." Shepard smiled at his voice it was quite nice, Felix held out her hand and spoke quietly. "Thanks do you mind walking me there?" "OF course." The drell stood and offered his arm and once she took it he leaned down so she could whisper the bay number of her ship to him, they set off towards her ship and Felix thought idly that the only good thing about the cloak and dagger shit was she got to flirt with cute drells more often not that she was not happy with her soulmate she was just a shameless flirt.

Thane walked beside the human that was to be the one to get him to his target's planet without anyone knowing he was there, the female casually flirted with him the entire way to her ship's docking bay and Thane wondered if it was a guise or if she was really flirting with him and he found himself not caring but strangely enjoying the banter. The moment the docking bay doors closed she dropped his arm and skipped away while twirling to face him with a happy grin on her face making venom green eyes sparkle along with her neon green spiky pixie hair stand out even more against her pale skin. "Thank you for playing along mister Krios I had fun, now what do you think of my baby under current?" Felix asked gesturing to the Freighter that sat in the center of the bay with bright neon pink and green highlights running along the ship's edges. Thane raised a brow at the ship wondering how this hyperactive human and her ship with paint so bright it hurt the eyes to look at it would get him on planet without detection.

Felix watched Thane gauging his reaction to her ship and knew at once he was thinking along the lines of all assassins, she laughed at the look on his face making thane look at her when chime like laugh reached him. "All you assassins are the same you are all 'I must brood darkly and be one with the broodiness so none may know my intent with it hidden in my shroud of brooding!' but you forget the best place to hide something is in plain sight!" Felix said dropping her voice into a false deep masculine voice, Thane just raised an eye brow scale at her before half bowing to her. "Very well my lady I will differ to your judgment in this matter." He replied with a small smirk playing at his lips, and she quickly wrapped him in a bone crushing hug before dragging him off chattering a mile a minute about her ship.

The next day thane entered the cargo hold of the ship, he found it odd to be alone on the ship with her as she used a powerful vi program and mechs to pilot the ship herself. When he entered the he found Felix in a bright pink sports bra with a bright blue pair of short shorts with shin guards and mma gloves on pounding away at sparing drone, but it was not her attire that made him stop shortt it was the large soulmark standing proudly out against her back taking up her upper back in a large Celtic three-point knot with a black ring running through them. Felix turned to face him and smiled sultry while covered in sweat and panting, Thane felt his mind still reeling after seeing her mark. "Ah Thane come to get all hot and sticky with me." She said running her hands up and down her torso in a sexual fashion while batting her venom green eyes at him sweetly, by now Thane knew that she was just a shameless flirt and love teasing men and women trying to get a reaction.

"Your soulmark." Thane started but paused unsure what to say next how do you tell the woman who is smuggling you that a matching soulmark was rest on you back as well. "Oh this?" She said pointing behind her. "Yeah my soulmate Irikah love trancing it when we are lying in bed together." Thane could think of nothing to say so he opted for the most direct method, he turned his back to her and shrugged out of his coat revealing his own soulmark. There was a thud making him turn and see that Felix had dropped him water bottle out of shock. "OK what the actual fuck!" Felix said confused before beginning to pace and talking to herself quietly, she suddenly slammed to a halt and leapt at Thane glowing blue from her biotics as she flew across the room faster than Thane could react and seized him in a kiss. It quickly lit a fire in both of them and soon they were clawing at each other but the moment he moved to touch her clothes she was across the room or rather Thane was as he slammed into the wall behind him. "FUCK! Okay I am going to take a very cold shower then we are going to call Irikah and talk this out as I am not dealing with this on my own! I will be back in ten be ready by then!" with that she vanished in a blur of biotics leaving a groaning thane on the floor wondering of the gods were laughing at him in giving him a pair of soulmates it seemed and at least one of them had already nearly broke his ribs, he climbed to his feet and walked to the comm room to ready himself for whatever was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Thane gets drugged and owned

CH.2 Thane drugs drugged and owned.

Thane watched Felix enter the comm room her pixie hair still damp now dressed in a tank top with longer shorts both of them a bright purple and Thane was thinking that this pixie of a woman of only five feet had a very strong aversion to clothes that were not nearly blinding to look at, Thane watched her power up the comm unit and normally Thane would be worried about falling behind on the time table but Felix had gotten to their last jump point nearly three hours ahead of the allotted time so they had time. After a few moments the vid chat connected and a beautiful drell woman appeared. "Felix? It is odd for you to call me while on a job what is the matter?" Felix looked if Thane was right at reading humans sheepish. "I found something odd while transporting some cargo, it is on your back, my back and on my pretty cargo as well." Thane realized that while Felix might trust her soulmate she was also aware that calls could be traced. "Your sure?" Felix nodded "Alright will you be picking up cargo with the same packaging?" Felix nodded again. "Drop point?" "delivery man will hand package then I am to take it where it says to go." "Alright hopefully it will be close to our home, see you soon and don't be afraid to have fun Felix I know how you were the first week just don't break it before you show me." With that the call ended and Thane watched Felix collapse into the chair.

Felix heaved a sigh at how calmly her soulmate of three years was taking it, she glanced at the strange drell sitting in the chair just out of the screen view. "Why did you not introduce us?" he asked and Felix blushed a bit as she had forgotten to explain her plan, Irikah was always telling her that she needed to stop and do a mental check before stuff like this. "Mainly because on the off chance someone was watching the feed they would not see you and ruin my rep!" She joked while smirking. "Also it is more fun this way it will be a surprise for her when she finally meets you, now how about we go spend the next two hours giving me some fun hallucinations?" Thane's shocked face made her howl with laughter as she dragged him up before kissing him into a burning passion before pulling back and dancing out of his reach. "Come on you heard her we can have fun so long as I don't break you so come on you interrupted my work out so I need to burn off some more energy!" with a last smirk she danced out of the room and as thane chased after her lust clouding his mind he was hit in the face with her tank top, when he removed that he was hit by her shorts and heard her laugh making him shake his head and smiling slightly chased after his new prey.

Felix walked through the busy space port to customs as she walked several people stopped and watched her walk by, most of them were human and asari but there were other races as well and that was understandable she had bright green hair and eye shadow to make her venom green eyes stand out while dressed her aviator jacket with a wine red form fitting top with deep v neck nut and bright tight blue pants with her holster and tool belt which were a matching blue and a heavy pistol nestled in its holster. She also had a very lithe grace and body with enough chest and ass to catch attention and she walked with hips swinging as she danced to music playing on her large over the ear wireless headphones that were neon pink with smiling cat faces on the speakers. She reached the customs desk and pulled her head phones off and handed her courier license to the turian clerk. "Cargo manifest." The clerk said bored, Felix handed it to him with a smile and a wink. "One drell corpse? Why are you carrying a drell's corpse." The clerk asked with a raised brow plate, Felix smiled and shrugged with a tilt to her head. "Some rich widow wanted her hubby's corpse brought home what do I care money is money, as long as its legal I will haul it." she said and the Turian sighed and waved her through most likely to ease an on coming headache as Felix had that effect on people, and that was what made her a great smuggler no one ever expected a pixie like her to be hauling illegal drugs and weapons or in this case assassins.

Thane came awake feeling like someone had kicked him in the head, the last thing he remembered was laying down on the bed after being burned out by his new soulmate then when he moved to look at her he had felt a sharp needle-like pain then nothing. Motion near him made him still his breathing before he heard. "Oh good about time you got up I was worrying that I got the dosage wrong!" Thane opened his eyes to find Felix's venom green ones staring into his just an inch away, they quickly danced away allowing him to sit up groaning as the effects of whatever drug she used was chased out of his system. "Why did you drug me?" She turned to look at him from a nearby home bar holding a drink that was as green as her hair. "How else was I to make you look so dead that people would believe it and also fool the machines?" Thane conceded that point before asking the one that was bugging him. "Why not ask me before or at least give me warning?" Thane asked as he gazed around the small but comfortable apartment that was plainly decorated. "Because you hanar hired assassins get all annoying when I tell you that I need to drug you so it easier to just stab you and dump the body and leave it at that, and before you whine about my timing you were the one who went for round four not me so if you had stopped before I would have done it in your sleep instead." Thane realized that there was no point in arguing with this woman and just sighed. "If it makes you feel any better you're the first person I have stabbed with a needle after sex! Most assassins I just stab them as we near the drop time at least you would have been a challenge if I tried that!" Thane decided to take that as a compliment, Felix gave him the keys and contact info for where to go after the job was done and it was time to leave. "Later, I have other deliveries to make! Smuggling cute assassins just does not pay enough so I have to go do my official job now!" Thane watched the woman leave with a smile and a wink before she vanished and Thane turned his mind to his task.

Three days later Felix was alerted to the door of her bay opening but none of the alarms tripped and a glance at the Omni-tool screen told her it was Thane but she did not call out as she was hanging upside down in the engine bay working on some minor tuning, the Under-current was a fussy girl if you changed one thing on her you had to rebalance the entire ship but even with that Felix would not trade her for the world as nothing beat her baby in speed or agility for a ship with as much cargo space as the Under-current. Felix after checking that Thane was not actively looking for her or messing with anything went back to her work forgetting he was even there. She was sealing the panels back up humming along with the song gently playing on her headphones she never played music loud as it hurt her enhanced ears, she sensed a presence moving behind her and she lashed out training kicking in and a biotic lash sent her target flying with push fast on its tail pinning the target to the bulkhead.

Thane wandered the docking bay looking around and after examining the care taken in setting the bay up in a certain fashion he decided to move his equipment into the cargo hold and when the task was finished he set about finding Felix, when he heard something that sounded like someone humming he moved to find its source and what he found made him pause. There hanging upside down seemingly unaware of the world around her was Felix humming as she worked delicate tools with care, gone was the fun loving playful pixie now there was a serine angel hanging while working on the engine as if it was the only thing in the world that held any worth to draw her attention. He stood there for a time that even with his perfect memory could not remember just watching this Siha work in her nature element, when she climbed out of the panels and began affixing them in place he remained hidden not wished to intrude any further. Thane saw a brief second too late Felix tense and a faint flicker of purple biotics before one of the most powerful lashes he had ever seen crashed into him and had he not still been wearing his armor and shields he would have died as it was the lash shattered his shields as if they weren't even there and broke his armor before a push slammed him into the bulkhead behind him and he felt his ribs crack under the pressure.

Thane fell to the floor suddenly as the force holding him pinned vanished and was replaced by gentle hands cradling him as a stream of both curses and apologies flew from Felix's mouth while she applied Medi-gel, he felt the pressure on his chest ease as the medicine started to take effect. "I am sooo sorry I should have warned you not to sneak up on me! I tend to hit first and question later, at least you were wearing protection I would have hated to explain to Irikah that I killed our new boy toy before she could have a turn with you!" Thane frowned at her words wondering how this pixie could go from a Siha to this ball of chattering energy so fast, he could only hope that this Irikah was easier to deal with as he lay there waiting for his ribs to stop throbbing.

Thane watched from the co-pilot seat as Felix flew them down to the surface to her private docking and he noticed the same calm aura he had felt when he found her working in the engine bay as she flew, Thane had come to learn that Felix had been raised by a pair of Asari huntress who had been in the service of one matriarch Benezia t'soni at that was where she been taught her biotic skills and martial talents. When they landed Felix bounced out of her seat and bodily dragged him out of his seat his ribs now healed after the three days it took to reach the planet, when they exited the ship Thane saw his second soulmate leaning against the door frame of the docking bay smiling. There was a flash of light and Felix was across the bay hugging Irikah while Irikah looked down at the woman with love, Thane moved across the space at a much more sedate pace and when he stood before them be bowed low greeting them. "I see what Felix meant by pretty packaging, I welcome you to my family and home Thane I hope we get along and that you don't mind sharing me and Felix with each other?" "OF course not if the gods decided for us to be paired together then I will work to see their will done and enjoy it as well." Irikah laughed lightly at his words before speaking to Felix. "See Felix that is how you greet a soulmate not a full mouth kiss then asking your place or mine while I'm on a date with my boyfriend." "I said he could come to." Felix grumbled pouting slightly as Irikah laughed and moved along taking Thane's arm gently to show him the way to the waiting sky car.


	3. Chapter 3 Felix meets Anderson

CH.3 Felix Meets is Conscripted

Felix angled her ship to begin her final jump back to her soulmates waiting for her on a hanar colony world, it had been an amazing last year as the Triad bonded as a group and in pairs but Thane and Felix both still had their work. At Irikah's request Felix had cut back on the illegal smuggling stick to her usual grey market and white market shipping nothing against the law, the main reason for the request was that alliance strike team were rumour to be hitting smugglers hard and 'losing the stolen property.' As they hunted the groups. now there was rumours about them targeting grey market smugglers so Felix had decided to go legal for away until the heat from the alliance died down enough for her to pick back up, so her she was on a strangely legal run back home to where her soulmates and a time of swirling colours and smooth scales massaging her tired muscles awaited.

Anderson and his team waited on the bridge for the ship that a tip told them was carrying illegal weapons and goods, they had orders to not even give the ship a chance to surrender as they were terrorist with a death sentence in this system. Something about this mission rubbed Anderson wrong but the tip had been backed up by their own network so the orders would be carried out he just hoped he did not lose too many men on this run as most of his squad was from the N7 program and were all at least N5 along with the fact that they had served in his team for nearly a year now he thought of them as a family. The ship appeared from the jump right at the time the tip said they would be and the ship matched the description so Anderson ordered the attack to begin.

Felix came out of the relay jump as was almost at once attacked by an alliance frigate, Felix threw her ship into a hard slant hoping to get to the open space where her smaller ship would be able to out run the bigger ship as it was ship was to close to risk a fight. shots flared past her view screens and she flew with every ounce of skill she had, she almost as out of their heavy weapon range when a shot hit perfectly on her port side shields shattering them and before she could reroute power to bring them back up the thrusters were blow to bits by yet another lucky shot. the drive core failed from the pair of disasters blowing the power balance so badly that the systems crashed. As she scrambled to reroute power to prevent the ship from being damaged any further she felt something that had the pixie of a woman cursing like a sailor, the ship shook with the tell-tale tremors of a ship's airlock being docked and forced open.

Anderson and his team entered through the air-lock to find the ship pitch black and that gravity was out and the life support down to the minimal level, Anderson felt a chill down his spine as his team powered on mage boots and began advancing towards the cockpit. The team paused out side the room and Anderson signaled three of his ten-man team to breach and clear the room, the breach team hacked the door and entered nothing made any noise as the air supply had been killed the only thing still running was the heating system. At once the doors slammed closed and instead of a red or orange holo panel there was nothing. "Breach team report!" Anderson snapped there was a pausing before a panicked voice of his lieutenant came over the radio. "There's a bomb here captain! I repeat there is a-" the message was gone in a flash of static as the ship shudder form the force of the bomb going off, there was a crackle of their radios as something hacked them. A singsong voice came over their radios. "Attention pirates! I may not get out of this alive but alliance or not attacking an innocent shipper without warning then forcing a boarding while armed is not a nice thing! So prepare to die as if I die here I am taking you bastard with me!"

Anderson cursed as the voice vanished and he ordered his engineer to get them the life support back online, he ordered his team to advance once the power was back on to the cargo bay as he needed to confirm that they had gotten the right ship. As they approached the cargo bay they were attacked by a large group of mechs that ended up managing to kill another three of his team, he called a halt as his team finished clearing another room. "Something is wrong here." He said and his engineer piped up with something. "Sir I have been looking over the I have been able to pull from the ship, the ship only has enough food for at most three people at any given time according to the manifest records also the ship only has one bed, I hate to say it but I think we have been had and we have the wrong ship." "Any chance they that they will give up and we will all laugh at this?" One of his squad asked and Anderson decided to given it a try and sent out a broad band signal. "This is captain Anderson there has been a misunderstanding here. If you surrender peacefully you will not be harmed." The team waited wondering if the person was even listening, then out of there radios came the same singsong voice. "So will you replace my ship and cargo that you have damaged due to this mistake and will it happen in time for me to still do my job or is this like your alliance promises to help colonies out then deliver the supplies three months too late and half the colony is dead?"

Felix waited for their response and when it came she snarled. "Surrender and you will not be charged with the murder of six alliance officers." Felix laughed and made up her mind as she made one last message to the boarders. "Ha some promise, oh well I guess we play a game of cat and mouse Captain Anderson, I am the cat and you're the mouse who goes squeak, run little mice as the big cat is coming to hunt you Meow!" She sung into the radio before turning it off and bowed her head in pray. "Amonkira. Lord of Hunters. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness." Said with a feral smile as she opened her Omni tool to watch the team's progress, as they went to exit the doorway she powered up the trip mines all over the ship and sat back in the cargo bay waiting to see if any of the crew made it to her as she prayed for them as they were only doing their job but the captain if he had been smart would have ordered his team to fall back but instead his need to avenge his team was going to get his crew killed.

Anderson curse as another grenade dropped from the ceiling and killed his last team member just as they reached the cargo bay, Anderson entered the bay and while he had not been expecting a giant man based on the voice he had not been expecting a small woman in a bright pink and white hardsuit sitting there laughing at a video of a Varren puppy playing with a ball projecting on the wall to his left. As he raised his rifle to her head a small beeping was all the warning he got to dive to cover as mines surrounding the door went off. When he looked up at where the woman had been he saw she was gone, an instinct born of years in the field had him turning in time to barely dodge a warp that had been aimed for his head. Anderson whipped around tracking where she had gone but lost he again as Anderson started to sweep the room a throw launched him off his feet.

Felix spun away from the spray of gun fire that pelted the cargo crates she had been hiding behind, the fight had been going on for nearly an half an hour and her biotics were burning in the back of her head. Not helping the matters was the fact that another team was in the process of forcing their way through the cargo bay doors, she threw out another throw and winced as pain made her vision whiteout for a moment. 'Sorry thane, Irikah I guess this is why the gods gave us three a bond so that you two would not be alone when I fall here.' Felix thought before shaking her head to clear it and jamming another stim into her suit port and smiled, she was not going to die sad she was at least die laughing. The doors were finally breached and she rolled out of the way of the rifle fire from the new team and the Captain saw his chance and dived out of cover and shot her in the head, Felix felt her shields shatter and her helmet screen shatter a second later then nothing.

Anderson approached the woman who had killed and looked down at the woman's chest seeing a strange glint of something there, kneeling down he pulled out a locket that was diamond shaped and unfolded like a trifold showing the woman standing topless with her back facing away from the camera but face turned smiling into the shot in two of the three photo but with different people. The left most photo shows the woman and a drell woman with a matching soul mark set on their back and it was the same on the right side but with a male drell and the center one was most the three together and the male holding both of the females tenderly with love in all three being's eyes. Anderson cursed and ordered the medics to get her to the med bay and patch her up, Anderson had seen what happened to people that lost their soulmates to violence like this and would never wish that on two innocents whose soulmate's only crime was defending her ship and killing those who ruined her ship and life due to a mistake.

It would take a solid week of arguing with the higher ups to get her to be conscripted instead of executed for it, what had finally sold them on the idea was when she finally woke up missing an eye she killed the assistant in the med clinic on the colony and escaping into the forest nearby and it took three days for a team of N7 to find her again. The woman refused at first but after a being told her choices she relented and said. "Find you win yourself a chained beast but careful I bite the hand that tugs at my leash!" She sang as she rocked her chair on its back legs while in the office. Felix would serve with distinction until Akuze where after losing an arm in saving herself from the thresher maw attack she became increasingly mistrustful of any orders she received, three months later she suddenly collapsed on the bridge of a ship screaming in pain. When as was dragged to the med bay they found to her great horror the green of her soul mark had turned gray, she went awol after that for nearly three months after returning she only said that she had been returning her soulmate to the sea and that was all she would ever say to anyone if asked.

Soulmark design


	4. Chapter 4 Mass effect one drabbles

CH.4 Mass effect one drabbles.

Kaidan walked to the cockpit of the newly built Normandy SR1, he slides into the co-pilot seat and waits for Joker to say something, Joker just glances at him before turning back to running checks on the system ignoring Kaidan.

Kaidan sighs and knows that he has to make the first move. "I heard you have worked with the new commander before, is that right?" Joker turned to look at him raising an eyebrow before turning away, Kaidan sighs again know that his remark earlier about his illness had made Joker cold to him. "Does she always arrive so late?"

Kaidan was worried because the ship was due to launch in less than forty-eight hours and Commander Felix Shepard had yet to arrive, Kaidan had read about her and knew that she was one of the best N7 pilots and Furies out there, because of his reading he had developed a bit of a crush on her.

"Yeah Felix always comes in at the last minute, she spends every second she can away from the alliance with her soulmate." Joker's bored words sunk Kaidan's heart he had not heard she had a soulmate. "Yeah also even if she didn't she would never go for you bro, one your human and two and this is the big one your alliance. See she was conscripted into the alliance and hates almost everyone, I am willing to bet good money that she fought tooth and nail to avoid this assignment."

"Why this is a great chance we are serving under a great captain and working on a shakedown of the most advance war ship in the galaxy?" Kaidan found it hard to believe that anyone would turn down this assignment, Joker laughed harshly at this shaking his head.

"It is because Anderson is here that she would be fighting it, Anderson was the one who got her conscripted and more importantly was the one that shot out her left eye." Kaidan was shocked by the words and stunned got up and left leaving, he did not notice a Human female enter the docking bay with a Drell male who quickly kissed her deeply before leaving.

* * *

Ashley came into the mess hall to grab some chow before her shift and food the skipper eating alone at a table, Ashley approached and asked to sit and received a nod, after sitting down she noticed that the skipper was eating something that smelled strange and looked even stranger while drinking tea.

"Hey Skipper what are you eating?" Ashley queried but Felix seemed to not hear her at all, taking a closer look she saw the blue glow of a holo screen running over her Commander's eyes. "Earth to skipper you there?" that got Felix to shake her head and look around her as if confused.

"Oh hey Ash! When did you get there?" Ashley raised a brow at the chipper voice, "What were you doing that had your attention so much?" To her great surprise Ashley saw the pixie woman flush deeply making her bright blue hair and eye patch along with a venom green eye stand out even more.

"Reliving the memories of the last time both of my soulmates were alive and in my bed with me." Felix choked out as tears threatened to spill and Ashley at once felt guilt, but after a short breath Felix perked back up. "Sorry after watching them I get teary for a minute, so you wanted to know what I am eating?" Ashley nodded dumbly as the woman appeared to bounce back in the blink of an eye. "It is a drell dish, one of the few things I can cook, the only things I can cook are all drell comes from having a soulmate who is a drell."

A small chime from the diminutive woman's Omni-tool and her squeaking in a cute way as she bolted up out over her seat scarfing her last few bite and chugging her tea, after throwing the tray and cup in the bins for them she turned about to bolt, she paused only long enough to explain the Joker was letting her take the Normandy for a spin she had to go. Ashley watched the woman bolt off and wondered what kind of person her soulmate was to have to put up with that woman, she saw Liara watching the commander with sad eyes as if she knew something about the sprite of a Commander that no one else knew.

* * *

The ship streaked away from Virmire and away from the now atomized corpse of Kaidan Alenko, Ashley entered the Comm room looking for the Skipper who had vanished after the de-brief, she found the woman kneeling in front of the comm stand that now had a small statuette on it. Ashley heard something that made her stop mouth open to greet the Commander, the sound of Felix's bell like tones raising and falling a the drell tongue that her translator allowed her to understand, she gaped at the sight as she had never seen Felix show a single moment of prayer except for the small whispered words before every mission that were always too low for her to hear.

"Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me." When the prayer finished Felix spoke again after a moment, "I hope that did not offend you Ashley, I know that you do not believe in my gods." Ashley jumped at the voice, not realizing that Felix had heard her come in.

"No I am glad that you pray even if it is to other gods, I think Kaidan would have appreciated it." Ashley said gently as she drew level to her Skipper who had tears in her eyes.

"It never gets easier Ash, no matter how many you lose or how well or little you knew them it never gets easier." Felix whispered before sighing and standing, gathering the small idol she turned and left without another word.

Ashley watched her Skipper leave once again cursing that it had been her with the Salarian team not the LC who should have lived not her, Ashley shook her head clearly her thoughts before squaring her shoulders and walked out of the comm room determined to make the LC's sacrifice matter.

* * *

Tali watched the Terra Firma group approach Felix, for her part Felix just glared at the man as he spoke about how humans should not be pushed around and must not allow aliens to influence their politics, when the man asked Felix for a statement supporting him she just laughed hard nearly doubling over. Tali chuckled Quietly beside her while Garrus did the same on the commander's left.

"What is so funny Commander?" the man growled clearly not enjoying being laughed at by a pair of aliens and the first human specter.

"Sorry! Sorry! But I am the last person that will ever support you, I have a soulmate who is a drell that I am happily married to, also I was born and raised on the hanar homeworld so I am more drell than really!" Felix barely managed to get the words out as she was laughing so hard, the man just scowled and stormed off. After Felix stopped laughing she turned to the pair and smiled brightly. "Lets go to flux I feel too good so let's go test my luck, first hundred credits are my treat!" She said as she snagged Tali around the waist and began dragging her off.

"Come on Pretty lady I will show you a good time trust me, I know how to treat a lady right!" came the sultry whisper, Tali blushed even know that Felix would never actually do anything that Tali did not want or take it past good fun as she might flirt but she never cheated on her soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in so long, i was stuck on what to do for the next chapters. Next chapter will be Felix waking up and Thane Sensing this. ;)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Ch.5 The Fall and Fallout.

Thane lay in bed arm wrapped around the diminutive pixie that was his soulmate, Felix had been on leave for the last week and a half as she waited for the council to give her the next set of orders and for the Normandy to finish its repairs. Felix rolled over muttering in her sleep, this new position gave thane a few that always made his heart stir with rage, he gazed down at the false right arm that began where her shoulder should be. Thane knew the only reason she still lived was that he had taught her about thresher maws before she left on that mission, his eye was draw to the second item that boiled his blood the bright blue eye patch that covered the left side of her face following the cheek while leaving her mouth free. Her eye had been replace with a mechanical eye but she kept it hidden so no one knew what the eye was really capable of, the eye had been taken when the alliance attacked her ship under a 'misunderstanding' that ended with her nearly dead and then conscripted into the very group that nearly killed her.

It had been three weeks since she had killed Saren now she stood in the docking bay for the Normandy once again staring at the large ship, she heard the footsteps appear out of nowhere and knew that was thane announcing his presence as he had always done after the first time where she nearly killed him when he surprised her. A pair of leather wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard chest, she felt the rumble of his voice and was glad that he had been in the early trials to cure his disease she did not think she could have handled this separation they constantly found themselves if she knew that every time she saw him he would be worse than the last time.

"You're worried." Thane said and it was not a question in the slightest.

"Yes I have a bad feeling about this mission it is like Akuze and that run where the alliance attacked me, but it also feels like the day I left on the mission that had left Irika defenseless and she died. I am scared Thane that one of us will die! " Felix said nearly in tears by the end.

"Relax Shia I will be waiting for you when you come back, and even if you die you will see Irika across the sea and I would follow soon after." His vow hand felix whipping around and slapping her soulmate.

"Never say that again! You will not seek death if you lose me as I would not if I lost you, so never speak like that again I do not care if you let your soul sleep the rest of your life but you will never seek death like that or both of your soulmates would deny you across that sea!" she yelled at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry Shia I did not think, please you must depart soon and I would not have us part in anything less than bless." Thane said soothingly

Felix Smiled gently before hugging her soulmate close and whispering her love to him in their shared tongue of the drell, after a few moments she pulled away kissing him deeply with a fiery passion that left them both panting. She danced away from his grasping hands laughing before turning and skipping into the airlock promising to vid-call every day and when she could set up secure ones have some fun kinky vid-sex-calls.

Thane sat cleaning and packing his sniper rifle for his next mission, while he was a freelancer he still did a lot of work for the Hanar. He had just finished packing the rifle away for his mission that he had to leave for in two days when it hit, the pain was sudden and piercing as the mark on his back started to burn with a pain that he had hoped never to feel again. He knew without looking that his mark had turned grey with the exception of his section of the Celtic knot as Felix had called often, he fell to his knees and grieve for many hours his mind retreating into his memories to escape the pain.

After many hours of grieving he rose and began to finish his packing, his body moving but his soul was gone in a deep sleep now that he was truly alone for the first time in his life he had no true purpose. He would survive as that is what Felix and Irika would have wanted so that is what he would do, the news would take another three day's to reach him in the form of a call from Captain Anderson.

" ?" The Captain asked when the vid-call was answered.

"If you are calling me to inform me that your alliance has finally succeeded in killing the last of my soulmates you need no bother I knew the moment she died." Thane growled at the man his soul stirring for the first time in days.

"I know that Felix and I never saw eye to eye."

"A poor choice of words Captain as right now I am not far from hunting you down and killing you for ever having dragged Felix into your problems!" Thane snarled at the man who paled at the words.

"I am sorry for your loss I wanted you to be aware that there will be a funeral held by the council in three days' time, I am sending you the details and clearance codes so you can attend if you want." Thane watched the man speak as if none of this affect him or was his fault.

"I will be there, but you would do well to keep yourself and any of her commanding officers away from me." Thane said with chilling civility, and before the man could respond Thane cut the transmission.

Tali walked into the hall that was filled with members from every race out there, Tali spied a large group of Drell and Hanar near the front placing strange yet beautiful flowers in the empty casket. As she approached the members of the ground crew that were all standing off to the side with the exception of Liara who had disappeared without a trace shortly after Shepard's death, she saw a green scaled Drell approach the group with a calm quiet dignity. The Drell drew leave as she joined the group and gave Garrus a hug barely holding in her tears.

"You want something Drell?" Wrex growled at the newcomer, Tali new that he had taken Shepard's death hard after Felix had convinced him that he should rally his race.

"I am sorry to interrupt your mourning but I simply wished to meet the people who helped keep my Shia safe while on her missions, she spoke highly of all you." The Drell said inclining his scaled head to them.

"Oh! Your Thane Felix mentioned you a lot!" Tali said perking up a bit as Shepard had always spoken very highly of her soulmate.

"Yes and you must be Tali she spoke often about how much you were like the younger sister she never had, I am able to see why she was so happy on the ship after being named a specter. With so many non-alliance members there it must have been very comforting." Tali smiled at the wistful tone the Drell had.

After speaking with the group until the call came to take their seats Tali watched the Drell walk off and could feel nothing but sorrow for the Drell who had according to his account and Felix he had lost two soulmates and Tali had yet to find her own, the ceremony was short Felix was honored with several awards post-mortem. The biggest telling about the council's opinion of their newest specter was that they had not even bothered to show up to the ceremony despite it being on the citadel, this enraged all of the crew on the Normandy as Shepard had given her life in service to them even doing a mission that she had not even wanted to be a part of.

In the end the ground crew went out for their own wake for the commander, Tali had tried to find Thane to invite him but after searching and finally asking the other Drell she had learned that Thane had left when Anderson had stood to give his speech citing that Thane would not have been able to stay his hand from killing the man who he blamed for Felix's death. Tali left the station a few days later with a package that had arrived for all the members of the ground crew and Joker, the package was a simple thing a small book of Drell prayers and a hand written letter address to them all from Felix who had written them and left them with Thane to be sent out on her death. The letter was simple and short just the way she tended to write.

(Tali's Letter)

Dear Tali.

If you are reading this then something on this newest mission has gone horribly wrong, Thane was instructed to only send these out in the event of my death. I want you to know if I did not get to say goodbye that you were one of the best friends I have ever had, and you were like a little sister to me I hope this letter helps you understand that no matter what happened I would never blame you for my death.

Don't let my death drag you down, go back to the fleet and kick ass. Show those people what you can do, remember I believe in you no matter what happens know this above all else. I am proud and honored to call you friend sister and squad mate, I could not have asked for a better tech genius to serve at my side.

Keelah'Sali Tali, and may the god of hunters favor you in everything you chase after be it your goals and dreams or your soulmate.

With love and cookies aplenty ;)

Felix Shepard.

Notes:

Comments and feedback welcome, along with suggestions for the story or one shots. If you want to see something in the story post a comment down below and I will try to fit into the first chapter I can, plus you will get a shout-out when your idea appears in story! ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Pixie are scary

Ch.6 Pixies are scary when pissed.

Miranda was standing at one of the terminals in the communications room reviewing a report to send to the elusive man, the report stated that Felix Shepard would be ready to wake in a week once the scaring was treated. After that it would only be a few days of mental testing before the commander could be sent on missions, before she could send the file an explosion shook the base. Cursing Miranda leapt to the terminal that controlled the cameras and saw to her horror the mechs in the base had gone rouge and were now attacking the crew, as she studied the views she saw that a group of them were bypassing everything and heading straight for the lab where Felix was sleeping! Panicking slightly Miranda engaged the emergency wake up protocol on the commander and began yelling into the mic to get her up before the mechs could destroy two years of her hard work.

* * *

Felix awoke to the sounds of some chick screaming at her to get up, groaning Felix rolled off the table and on to the cold hard floor of what she now saw was a lab. The sounds of explosions going off woke her faster than anything else, she was up and throwing the shit armor on before the woman could tell her twice. Checking the pistol she saw that it had no clip.

"Oh Chick where do you people keep the clips?" Felix called to the empty room hoping that she could be heard.

"It's a med bay there are none." The chick said as if that was obvious.

"Great a gun with no ammo, at least I am a biotic." Felix muttered as she passed through the hole where a door once was.

A mech spotted her as she was moving for a clip just outside the room, before it could open Felix drew on her powers and used the signature Fury class shadow step to reach the clip then cover before the mech could level its weapon. Slamming the clip into the slot she rolled out of cover coming to a knee and bring the mech down before it could get a round off, she quickly stripped it for ammo and began moving towards what her Omni-Tool told her was the hangar bay. This day was turning to be the oddest one ever, she had died she knew this and she had even seen her female solemate on the other side. Now she was back among the living with the station she was on exploding around her, worst of all she had seen a large number of Cerberus markings everywhere meaning she was captured by her worst enemies besides the reapers.

* * *

Jacob was pinned down wondering just how his day had taken a turn for the worst, the mechs he once commanded were now trying to kill him. Just when he thought he day was not going to get any weirder out of the door at the end of the bridge streaks some kind of purple blur, before he could react his weapon was knocked from his hand and throw to the side and he was pinned face down with something alive crouching on top of him. He heard the sounds of weapon fire coming from the creature crouching on him.

"Stop squirming your making it hard to aim!" a voice snapped from above him and he stilled, not wanting to upset the weapon wielding female by the sounds of her voice.

Jacob felt the current of biotics run over his back followed soon after by the sounds of a high powered shockwave ripping the mechs apart. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief he felt the muzzle of a gun pressed hard against the back of his head.

"Now why in the name of the goddess did I wake up on a station run by you terrorist assholes?" came a disturbingly cheering voice, it was at that moment that Jacob knew who was threating him.

"Commander you were killed in battle, Cerberus spent a fortune to being you back. You have been died, and I mean anywhere else then would have put you in the ground." Jacob tried to sound calm but in his head he was screaming, having no way to know if the commander was sane at this moment.

"Really why would you human first terrorists want me back, I am a traitor to our race or at least that is what I have been told by everyone of you arses. Also did you consider that I might have wanted to stay dead?" Jacob paled at the words.

"I don't know that was not my choice and way above my pay grade, all I know is that we need to get off this station and that you will stand a better chance with my help." There was a pause and every heart beat Jacob thought it might be his last.

"Fine, I assume that we also have to find the chick that woke me up. But know this everyone else dies, no exception understand." Her voice became a cold growl and Jacob could only nod.

* * *

"Shepard! Grab the medi-gel and help me!" cried the wounded man on the floor, before anyone could react Felix shot him between the eyes.

"Shepard what the hell!" Jacob cried.

"One I told you only the one who woke me up lives besides you and two he was the one who tried to kill me while I was on the operating table, I remember hearing him read out the numbers wrong on purpose trying to kill me." Felix said lightly.

"How could you remember that?" Jacob asked.

"Grey box implant." Felix sang as she casual leapt over a pile of boxes with the help of her biotics.

Felix hummed a happy tune in her head as she blasted another group of mechs with a shockwave before yelling out. "STRIKE! You is that ten tin cans in one shot, no spare for this Pixie!" she cheered as she dance between wrecked mechs looting clips.

"Great they brought the commander back insane." She heard Jacob mutter making her laugh.

They neared the doors to the hanger and before she could open the doors, they were opened from the other side by a tall woman who spoke.

"Commander I am Miranda Lawson, now let's get off this station before anything else goes wrong. Our boss wants to speak with you." She said and Felix bristled at the way she spoke down to her.

"Listen chick I am not going to 'talk' with that bastard you call a boss, I may be human by blood but I was raised by the Drell and Hanar. So you can just drop me off at the nearest spaceport and I will be on my merry way." She growled.

"Have it your way commander." The woman sighed reaching for a dart gun.

Before she could put her hand on it Felix grabbed the wrist and used it to snap her forearm swiftly before snapping the woman's shin in a swift and brutal bioticly powered stomp. Miranda screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground clutching the now broken arm and curling in to the fetal position. Her hair was harshly yanked forcing her head up and toward the now squatting Felix.

"Now let's try this again, I might consider meeting TIM as thanks for dragging me kicking and screaming back to life against my wish if you get on your knee and kiss my boots while begging like the Cerberus whore you are, and Jacob you move an inch and you die." Felix said, normally she was not this cruel but she was if it was Cerberus or the alliance as in her mind they both deserved it.

Miranda struggled to her knees before moving to kiss Felix's boot. "Please Mistress Felix come and speak with my boss I beg you!" a musical laugh answered her.

"Okay! Now crawl to the ship unless you can walk on your own as no one is helping you, oh and I will flying the shuttle as I don't trust you people." Felix said cheerfully as she sauntered away hips swing seductively.

* * *

Across the galaxy Thane was rocketed from his sleep by pain searing his back, confused as he could be he ran to the bathroom and looked at his soul-mark. What he saw amazed him greatly there standing brightly on his back was none other than Felix's mark section as bright as it ever was, a few times in the past month he had thought he had seen color in it but had simple put it down to his memories mixing with his world. Now he knew it was true that she was back, turning swiftly he marched back into his room and began gathering things he would need for a long mission before dialing his new info broker Liara T'soni. He told her that Felix was somehow alive and in turned she explained what she had done, after a quick discussion he told her to find Felix at once and Send him the data the moment she does.

After hanging up Thane moved around the house making arrangement to have this safe house protected and cared for the foreseeable future, after that he began calling the storage bay where Felix's shuttle was sitting and had them begin prepping it for travel. When he got the call he would be ready to leave at a moment's notice, he was not leaving his Siha alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Freedom's Progress.

Thane's corvette descended toward the colony, Liara had caught a transmission that hinted Felix was heading to Freedom's progress and so here Thane was descending to the planet below. His radar showed to other ships one was a quarian ship but the other was a shuttle which his scans showed to be painted with Cerberus color, while his soul burned with passion his body was calm as it began to find a landing spot.

"Kalahira please lead this one to your angel of war, so this one can protect and aid her in your mission!" Thane prayed as he left the ship and began moving toward the sounds of gunfire he heard, as if there is gun fire chances were that Felix would not be far from it.

* * *

Miranda followed Felix through the colony keeping an eye on the commander who had shown herself to be insane, Miranda was worried that the woman would not be able to lead or work with them after her attack on Miranda but the commander had agreed and seemed have forgotten the attack as they moved through the colony.

"Miranda you can stop flinching every time I move, you are now part of my crew which means until you betray me, you are under my protection. Also, the only reason I attacked you was two-fold the first was I had not eaten and had been dragged unwilling from the arms of my soulmate in the afterlife to an exploding station, the second reason is that you went to use a weapon on me and while I respect your ball for doing so I was not about to let you walk over me." Felix said in a chirper voice without every turning around and Miranda was shock that the woman had noticed everything.

"Yes commander!" Miranda said, before she could say move a door open to their right and thinking it was the quarians betraying them she whipped around pistol raised, but froze at the sound of a high pitch squeal and a purple blur.

Miranda watched slack-jawed as Felix tackled a drell that appeared and began making out with the drell, she started to blush heavily and heard Jacob choke when the commander started to try and pull off the drell's armor starting at the crotch.

"Shia while I am glad to see you as well we can do that after we discuss what you are doing here!" the drell said forcefully as he pushed Felix off who pouted while batting her venom green eye.

"Ah really not even a quickie? I mean according to Miri over there my body has not had any in two years! I mean sure I fucked like a rabbit with Irikah across the sea but it is not the same!" The drell just sighed.

"Shia." "Fine! Cerberus brought me back to find out why the human colonies are disappearing and to fight the reapers, that is Miranda or Miri the head whore who brought me back beside her is Jacob who is a guard or something who is here for I can only guess as Miri's fuck toy as it anit for his biotic talent! There up to speed!" Felix said so fast that Miranda barely had time to register it before Felix was on her knees and pulling down the Drell's pants, her blush turned scarlet as the underwear followed before the drell could stop it and Felix was sucking his cock before he could move.

Jacob made a choking sound and the Drell groaned wrapping a through the commander's hair while the other reached behind him and against the wall to hold himself up, Miranda spun around and forced Jacob to do the same as the only sounds in the cabin were the groans of the pair and the wet sucking sounds. A few moments later they heard cursing in the drell tongue that their translators refused to translate, a louder wet popping noise followed. While they heard drell muttering they also heard the pants being pulled up so they turned around.

"Well at least I know you did not cheat on your soulmates! We must work your staying power back up. Oh! Miri in about three minutes I am going to start feeling the effects of this so if I give you an order with colors mentioned ignore the color parts as I will be tripping so the colors will be different for me!"

Miranda sighed and wondered what she had done to piss TIM off enough that he assigned her to this insane creature, the Drell sighed and introduced himself as Thane Krios her only living soulmate and this was done as he passed an anti-venom to his soulmate to counter act the effects of his seed. The rest of the mission went smoothly and Miranda noticed as huge change in Felix as she became not calmer but the energy went from angry to a more excited kind.


End file.
